


pretty baby and the rebel

by Chenetic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: exopromptmeme, F/F, Female Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Female Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenetic/pseuds/Chenetic
Summary: smut femslash fic about a tattooed, pierced Kyungsoon and a pretty, girly Minseon





	pretty baby and the rebel

Kyungsoon couldn't resist fluttering kisses along the bare neck that greeted her vision and from the faint stirring of Minseon's sighs, she lightly sucked and positioned herself closer.  
  
She grinned as Minseon turned around to face her and Kyungsoon placed a kiss on the corner of the other's mouth. "My pretty baby," she whispered, allowing herself to openly stare at her girlfriend in delight. She truly loved her.  
  
Minseon's bright smile enveloped her with affection as the eldest lifted one hand to stroke Kyungsoon's red hair, scratching against her skull, making her want to groan.  
  
Knowing what made her fluster in turn, Kyungsoon tongued at the lip piercing - ever since she got it in, it was always out of habit that she'd fiddle with it but never thought it would cause a shiver to course through Minseon's body as she watched, swallowing nervously.  
  
What made them work so well together was how different they were from each other.  
  
Kim Minseon was a sweet girl with the affinity in wearing the prettiest of things, whether it be dresses, flowery skirts and adorable accessories. What first drew Kyungsoon in was the sharp cat-shaped eyes and the cutest smile that showed her gums. It only came natural that Kyungsoon would nickname her 'pretty baby' despite Minseon being older, but it was obvious the other took pride in the name she was given.  
  
Do Kyungsoon, on the other hand, was an all-out rebel - at least visually; she was still polite and respectful. One side of her short hair was shaved and colourful tattoos splayed clearly on one arm that started from wrist all the way up to her shoulder, some along the back of her shoulders and on one side of her neck, all holding stories and sentiments that she held dear to her while piercings shone upon her ear, eyebrow and lip. She relished over Minseon's need to constantly touch her tattoos or fingering her piercings.  
  
Both of them were small and a strange combination, as their friends took delight in pointing out, but just one look, a touch, from each other and nothing mattered.  
  
Minseon rose up to kiss her, not getting enough with only one and not at all bothered by the concept of morning breath.  
  
Kyungsoon felt the tug of her ear, interrupting her thoughts and began to take more of an initiative, roughly mouthing their lips together and slipping her tongue inside. She pushed their bodies so Minseon was on her back while her hand crawled up the other’s nightie, brushing passed the pink panties and cupping one breast.  
  
Another thing Kyungsoon took delight in was Minseon's perky breasts. They were bigger than her own and looked stunning in whatever cute or sexy lingerie the other decided to put on. Her whole body drove Kyungsoon crazy and she knew her girlfriend felt the exact same about Kyungsoon's.  
  
Minseon's breathy, "touch me more, 'Soon," whimper puffed between their lips.  
  
The youngest beamed, wanting to take the other apart, both of them very much on the same page.  
  
"I'll do much more than touch you, pretty baby." Kyungsoon travelled her mouth back to Minseon's throat, nipping playfully and lifting the nightie until it was tucked under the other's chin, taking in the bare chest that heaved with excitement.  
  
With no resistance, Kyungsoon ducked to swirl her tongue around one nipple while continuing to cup the other breast, thumbing softly.  
  
Minseon was moaning above her with one hand kneading Kyungsoon's nape, not letting her move away - but Kyungsoon would never dream to.  
  
After Kyungsoon was satisfied at her ministrations, she straddled above the other so she could comfortably fondle her breasts and kissed the space between them, hovering over again for a kiss upon Minseon's lips.  
  
She didn't move her face away and instead caught the eldest's eyes, breathing excitedly at the dilated pupils, flushed cheeks and red lips. She chose to whisper teasingly, while still massaging the breasts in her hands, "are you getting wet, Minseon?"  
  
The reply she received was an adorable pout and another whimper of impatience only to turn into a helpless cry when Kyungsoon moved her hand lower to brush a thumb over the covered clit. Kyungsoon was truly aching, herself.  
  
"'Soon, please!" Minseon attempted to move her own panties with one hand down her body, not quite succeeding.  
Chuckling, Kyungsoon gave a kiss before moving to sit up and pull the other's panties down, finding it even more difficult to breathe at seeing Minseon's pussy pink and gleaming wet, a string of stickiness detaching when the panties were removed.  
  
"If you could see this, my pretty baby... " she trailed off to lick her lips, delicately moving her thumb along the sensitive skin.  
  
The moan above her, urged her to take action. She licked with full force up Minseon, knowing just the right pressure to make the other cry out until Kyungsoon smacked her lips with little sucks, showing no mercy at the irregular roughness.  
  
Her eyes drifted upwards as Minseon lifted her legs, spreading open with her feet flat on the bed. Minseon had one hand resting uselessly on her stomach, while the other places itself in Kyungsoon's hair. She truly was a sight to behold with her head thrown back on the pillows, eyes shut, breathing through her nose while biting at her lip.  
  
With another feeling of the affectionate burn in her body, she settled her mouth completely on Minseon and sucked, tongue sensually fluttered rhythmically, making sure to delve enough to dig inside, at least for a bit, knowing Minseon is close to peaking.  
  
Kyungsoon inserted a finger until she had two comfortably in, rubbing the inside, pumping steadily along. Pulling her mouth away, she focussed more on her fingers moving them fast, watching Minseon's thighs quiver.  
She bent over to kiss the eldest more as she moved her fingers "touch yourself."  
  
Minseon immediately moved a hand to herself, rubbing unashamedly to match the fingers inside her until she cried into Kyungsoon's mouth when she peaked.  
  
They kissed for a bit, Kyungsoon slowed her fingers and the eldest practically purred.  
  
Kyungsoon felt herself being maneuvered onto her back, enjoying the sight of Minseon removing her nightie and straddling over her with a smirk. Minseon kissed her forehead and then her lips, "your turn!"  
  
She laughed even as Minseon quickly unbuttoned her sleep shirt to leave it open to kiss around her chest, moaning at the hand rubbing her through her boyleg underwear.  
  
"I have something for you, 'Soon," Minseon sung out as she shuffled on the side of the bed, bending down to grab something at the button draw, letting Kyungsoon enjoy her bare rear view.  
  
When Kyungsoon heard a buzzing sound, she knew what might have been in place for her and found she wasn't disappointed. Minseon pulled out a small purple egg shaped device with a remote attached.  
  
"Did Luhan buy you that?"  
  
Minseon grinned at the question, "yep." She took Kyungsoon's panties off to rub at her clit and placed a kiss against the tattoo by her hip.  
  
Kyungsoon shuddered at the touches, "I'll never get you two." She felt the puffs of air from Minseon's laugh against her before the eldest began to lick steadily upon her.  
  
It wasn't long before Minseon placed the egg-shaped device inside her; easily guided in by how wet she was and braced herself at the small tremors from the device. She felt the vibration changed to something more higher in level and she groaned at the rhythm, her brain feeling overloaded when Minseon's hands rubbed her breasts and a hot mouth sucked her.  
  
Kyungsoon could barely last, crying as everything built, her own hands holding her thighs as the vibration and the tongue became too much that her peak made her cry Minseon's name, twitching involuntarily as she came and wanting to wrench away from the vibration inside her oversensitive body.  
  
The eldest turned the device off and removed it slowly, placing it in the table. Minseon then moved into Kyungsoon's open arms, both sighing happily, much too comfortable to actually clean up.  
  
They lazily kiss and Kyungsoon felt sleepy once more. It was a Sunday morning so there was barely any need to get up early.  
  
"I love you, 'Soon," Minseon sighed with the sweet gummy smile at her.  
  
Kyungsoon kissed the other's forehead, not stopping her own smile in turn, "I love you too, pretty baby."

**Author's Note:**

> written back in 2015


End file.
